User blog:Vizard6991/Epilogue: Did You Know That Nia!?
Translated by Sidera-chan Edited by Vizard6991 Epilogue: Did You Know That Nia!? Part 1 “……….Hou?” Inside DEM Industries-----Japan Branch’s Office. In a good mood, Isaac Westcott took a glance towards the book that was before his eyes, while he was sitting on the chair. Floating on the air, a huge book existed. That omniscient appearance holds a mysterious terror that can be sensed just by looking at it. “------I see, this is interesting. All information I wish to know will flow directly into my mind. So this is the demon king ? Somehow it seems I succeeded. Thanks to it, I found something very interesting.” After saying that, Westcott laughed. And then the girl who was wearing a suit stood in front of him----Ellen inclined her head. “Something very interesting, is it?” “Aah. Please come here.” “Wha……….” Ellen walked towards Westcott while having a face that was full of curiosity. Westcott stood up from his chair and placed his hand onto Ellen’s shoulder. After that— “…………! This is……….” Ellen raised her eyes in surprised. The information Westcott obtain from was being transferred to Ellen through physical contact. With this, Ellen saw some images flow directly towards her mind. “…………..Change the history? Does that mean the current world was once rewritten?” And then, Ellen said in acknowledgement. Right----------That’s how it was written on . To change history was a forbidden act that is against God’s will---A pipe dream which will never become great. However, that’s absolutely not an impossible event; both Westcott and Ellen knew that as well. “Aah. Itsuka Shidou borrowed ’s help. They time traveled to seemingly change the past of Tobiichi Origami……….Fu, he sure did a brave act.” “Who would guess, such a thing—“ Then suddenly, before Ellen could finish her sentence, she held out her chest in anguish. “Uguh……………..!?” A few seconds afterwards, blood started flowing out from the white blouse she was wearing. Ellen frowned while looking at the blood on her hand. “This is…………….” “Somehow, because you already learned the memory of changing the world’s history, the wound you received has reappeared.” Westcott said that while lifting the tip of his lips. Although for normal human such a thing won’t happen----But for wizards who use the realizer, they’re capable of making the imagination inside their minds become reality. As for Ellen who is the strongest wizard, she’ll convert every intense image inside her mind into reality automatically. “…………..I see. So I received this blow from her in the previous world…………Although there’s interference to consider, this is still a very displeasing thing.” After saying that, Ellen knitted her eyebrow in a displeased manner. Even so, her reaction was only normal. To make Ellen bear such a severe wound; inside Westcott’s memories, there’s only one person excluding Origami. “……………….Fu.” Ellen knitted her eyebrow a little. Later, Ellen expanded her territory around her body to stop the bleeding and relieve the pain. Ellen returned her facial expression and posture to her usual state. “However---------I see. ; its power is worthy of the demon king’s reputation.” “That’s right. However…………” Westcott shrugged his shoulders a little at Ellen’s words. “Somehow, this demon king is still not in its complete form yet.” “-------It’s not in its complete form?” “Aah, somehow before we could finish with , it seems like Itsuka Shidou was able to restore some parts of ’s consciousness. It’s also seems that he will also get to use the angel’s power as well.” “……………… My apologizes. I should’ve done it myself.” Ellen said that with a disgusted face. However, Westcott only exaggeratedly shrugged his shoulder in response. “There’s no need to feel sorry about it like that. I’m satisfied with today’s result anyway. Although it’s incomplete, we certainly have taken one step closer towards our dearest wish. About the other half we missed, won’t we be able to take that later? I have my expectations on you, Ellen.” “-----Yes.” Ellen corrected her posture and nodded back. Then, Westcott glanced towards a girl who was standing near the office entrance. “Of course, for you as well. ----Artemisia.” “……………..Yes.” Artemisia Bell Ashcroft replied with a quiet voice. Part 2 In the waiting room of ’s underground facility, the Spirits all lined up. There’s only one reason. Everyone was waiting for Nia’s medical treatment to be finished. Nia lost consciousness again immediately after being transported to this facility. In this emergency, she’s currently undertaking medical treatment using a medical realizer. Since the treatment will take some time, everyone had been ordered to return back their houses but……….They’re worried about Nia no matter what. Everyone who lives in the Spirit mansion and those who live in their own houses ended up saying that they could not return back home without hearing Nia’s status. Although, everyone has not had any sleep since the beginning of the event. Following the fight against DEM, their bodies were completely exhausted because of the intense fight. Even though everyone tried their best to keep awake, it seems like their eyes were gradually getting heavier. “Mu……….” Tohka rubbed her sleepy eyes. Shidou went *Ahaha* and made a wry smile. “Are you alright? If you’re sleepy, then it’s alright for you to go the nap room.” “Mu……….No, it’s alright. I already decided to stay awake until Nia wakes up.” “Ng………Is that so? Then, let’s try to stay awake for a little bit.” Then, the door opened as Shidou was saying that. Kotori came to the room with a big yawn. “Fuaa…….Eh, everyone. You’re all still awake?” “Aren’t you too? You were yawning like you were extremely sleepy. Don’t force yourself too much, alright?” “S-Shut up!” Kotori folded her arms while averting her gaze away. “Don’t sulk like that……………More importantly, how’s Nia’s condition?” When Shidou asked that, Kotori let out a breath from her nose and turned towards Shidou and the others. “---------In short, she is already safe from critical condition. ’s first-aid treatment and the circulation Reiryoku made by connecting the route have been a great help. Perhaps it won’t develop into a serious thing. Since the treatment using the medical realizer has finished, I don’t think her waking up right now is a strange thing.” “Ooh, really?” “Yes. That’s why—“ Then, before Kotori could finish her sentence, the *Pipi* sound was ringing from the computer’s terminal inside Kotori’s pocket. “----Speak of the devil.” After Kotori confirmed what’s on the computer’s screen, she pointed out to the door while saying that. “It seems that Nia is already awake. You all wanted to see her, right?” “………….!” Upon hearing Kotori’s words, all the Spirits that were sleepy up until now opened their eyes at that instant. Kotori smiled upon looking at that scene and suggested everyone to go. “Over here. Follow me.” Shidou and the others followed Kotori to leave the waiting room. They come across the corridor and arrived at the ICU. After getting instructions from Kotori, they entered the room. Inside the room, there is a wide space. Various machines were lined up along on the white floor with several cables coming out from the wall. Nia is currently inside a big medical pod in the center of the room. The cover of the pod was already opened. There, Reine was removing Nia’s oxygen mask. Nia opened her eyes slightly, and then she looked towards everyone. “……………Ah………….Everyone.” “Nia!” Shidou called out her name, and rushed to where she was sitting. All the Spirits also rushed to her as if following him. They all gathered around Nia. “Are you………….Alright?” “Kaka, don’t you look pretty healthy?” “Consent. I’m glad to see you are alright.” As all the Spirits were speaking to her, Nia slowly looked at everyone and then loosened her lips. “Ehehe……..Somehow, since when did I become so popular………? I’ll give you my signature in return~” Nia said that jokingly, after breathing a little, she turned to look at Shidou. "…I'm sorry, Boy. That I got caught by DEM —" “……………..” Shidou held Nia’s hand tightly as if trying to stop her words. “Boy…………” “It’s alright. For now………….Thank you—for being alive.” Shidou said that with teary eyes, Nia turned her face down for a moment before laughing awkwardly. “Ahaha……..I give up, thank you. I’m bad at this kind of atmosphere you know?” Then, after saying that, Nia let out a big sleepy yawn. “Eh, it’s strange. I thought I’ve been sleeping up until now.” “Haha……It’s not strange. It’s already this late anyway…….” After Shidou said that, he looked at the clock inside the room—Then, he said “Ah”. As he was thinking something in his mind, he glanced towards Reine. “Uhm, I’m sorry. Can I take Nia going out for a while?” “…………..Ng? Well, it’s true that her condition has stabilized, so I don’t mind if it’s only for a while, but……..Where are you going to take her?” “That’s……….Something to look forward to.” Shidou said that as he raised one of his fingers. Then, Nia and the other Spirits began inclining their heads in wonder. A few minutes later, Shidou and the others went to the rooftop of the share building where the entrance of ’s underground facility was located. The surroundings were still dark, and the weather is so cold that it felt like snow was going to fall at any time. Everyone wrapped their bodies with a coat, gloves and muffler to protect themselves from the cold. “Hiya~; as expected, it’s cold out here~! Hey, Yoshino-san. It’s very cold isn’t it? Do you want me to warm up your body? “N-No, uhm……….” Miku, who was jumping out first from the line, raised her voice. Yoshino made a timid smile as if bothered by it. Natsumi was holding Yoshino’s clothes as if trying to protect her. “Are you feeling cold, Nia?” “Ng~, it’s alright.” Shidou asked Nia while pushing her wheelchair. Even though they had already been given permission to go outside, Nia could still not walk, so they decided to take her out using a wheelchair. “Then……….Why did we come here?” “Aah. I thought it was almost time…………” When Shidou said that, the sky began to change. The sunlight started coming through the intervals between the buildings. The pitch black sky started to change its color. “Ooh………….!?” “That’s……….Amazing!” The Spirits raised their voices in amazement. Nia also showed a surprised expression. She looked at the sunlight which was slowly reaching up and then lookup to Shidou. “Boy, this is—“ “Aah, I thought it was almost time for the sun to rise. Although I forgot since we were too busy with the preparation for Comico. Isn’t today January 1st? This is the first sunrise of the New Year. –Nia, it’s perfect for your new start.” “……………….Haha, how showy~” Nia said that while laughing, she turned her face upwards as she looks at the sunlight for a while. A few seconds afterwards; faintly, Nia lets out a small voice. “…………….Boy.” “Ng………….?” “Really………Thank you for everything.” “Don’t mention it. It was because I had a lot of help from everyone else.” “………….When my body has completely healed, I think I’ll go meet Takajou-sensei once again.” “Aah. Isn’t that good? She is a good person. Perhaps…” “Perhaps?” Upon hearing Shidou said that, Nia laughed again. “…………..How should I put this, even though it’s annoying to get my power taken away by DEM, I strangely feel at ease. Thought it’s been nearly 30 years since has been accompanying me……….No-no, I must be not worthy for that power.” “30 years---You’ve been a Spirit for that long?” The one who responded at Nia’s words wasn’t Shidou; instead, it was Origami. “Um. Well, more accurately it’s been 27 years, though it’s almost been about 28 years……….Well, if you round it up then it’ll be the same, right? What do you think? I’ look younger than that, do I?” Nia touched her cheeks while say that jokingly. And the same time, Kotori glanced towards Nia. “Perhaps the Reiryoku has been suppressing all the cells in your body from aging. Since your Reiryoku has been sealed away, you’ll resume your aging starting from now on. You better prepare yourself.” “Uwah—So that’s how it is. Ah~, I’ll correct what I said earlier. Thank you very much for everything up until now . ” When Nia said that, Kotori laughed as if enjoying that. And then Nia turned towards everyone as if remembering something. “…………….Come to think of it, when did everyone else become a Spirit?” “Aah……..I became one five years ago; it’s about one year ago for Miku, I think? Origami is only recently. Then, the rest are all pure Spirits.” “Eh…………..?” Responding to Kotori, Nia had a puzzled face. And then, Nia inclined her head in wonder as she continued her words. “Pure spirits……………? But, weren’t all Spirits once human?” At those words, “Eh……………..?” Everyone who was present on the rooftop widened their eyes. Category:Blog posts